Talk:Final Thrust
Do we need to keep the "this skill requires adrenaline" part in the description? --Karlos 15:29, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :No. --203.220.36.62 15:53, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) The damage formula for this skill is 2.6 * attribute + 1 --Genveir : OK, shall we come up with a format for these 'damage notes' before they're put in place, rather than after? :P 148.177.129.213 00:46, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) What precisely is doubled? Is it only the bonus damage that gets doubled on striking a foe below half health, or is the total damage doubled? (My wireless connection is far too flaky to test this right now ☹) –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-11 10:04 (UTC) :At 12 swordsmanship on AL 60 dummy: 100% hp: 59,62,63 damage. ~30% hp: 88,93,90 damage. As best I can tell, only the bonus is doubled, consistent with the wording (and making the skill sorta weak imo). -- Bishop rap| ] 05:19, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::Mange tak. –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-11 10:27 (UTC) :::lol, you're welcome. -- Bishop rap| ] 05:32, 11 June 2006 (CDT) It is the bonus that is doubled, base damage is not affected at all. Final what? Okay, so I've been out of the loop for a few weeks, and when I come back, Final Thrust has found its way into all kinds of builds. Why? Has there been a change to the skill that I have not noticed, or is it still the same as it was when I tested it above? -- Bishop rap| ] 18:07, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :It's always worked as you described, doubling only the bonus. Before dragon slash, it was on every sword warrior's bar for PvP. Now it's just on almost every sword warrior's bar. --68.142.14.19 18:22, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Mistake. I just went to beetletun to buy final thrust,someone made a mistake,because it isn't with ephaz. need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:06, 11 December 2006 (CST) Going to be difficult for the NF one. For Elonian characters, Koss unlocks it for you. For foreign warriors, what are you doing with Final Thrust still locked? :p ~Seef II 01:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) :True but, shit happens :) -- Xeon 01:30, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Hmm, that just made me realize something, the original hero skills are not on any page. Ill bring it up at the style guide. -- Xeon 01:33, 21 January 2007 (CST) NPC Skill I saw a Kurzick Guard use this on Luxon Guards in Lutgardis. I didn't see the description though. :I actually have too, I forget what the +damage was though, but I remember it had only two adrenaline. Thoughtful 06:22, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Do you Fyren really think desolation is the earliest place to get final thrust? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I bet you get it much earlier. Just because it's not listed of gwiki doesn't mean there's not another place.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 11:05, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :You can cap it off of Shak-Jarin in Vabbi, however our information on Nightfall trainers for core skills is limited. -- Gordon Ecker 16:26, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::Not so anymore, i just cleaned up the need nf list a few hours ago, only about 15 or so left now. Final Thrust is one of them, although i unlocked this through Koss, so its stupid to tell where it is first found on a skill trainer, considering you get koss as soon as you get to NF. -- Xeon 16:30, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :As my edit summary said, the point is whether or not there is a trainer listed. Although it turns out getting Koss unlocks it, before someone brought that up, any SoC would be listable. --Fyren 18:59, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Updated Updated to reflect in-game status. 71.146.101.143 06:33, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Good combo Possibly one of the single best non-elite skills the Swordsmanship attribute possesses dealing an incredible amount of damage in a single attack, this skill shines its true potential when used in conjunction with the "starting chain" of warrior skills these being Sever Artery and Gash.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.71.223.148 (talk • ) 20:43, 29 June 2008 (UTC). note I can understand why the note "*Activating this skill during a foes death will not forfeit all your adrenaline points." could be on the page. I assume the note means that if you activate this skill and but the foe dies before you can swing the sword at him, you don't lose all your adrenaline. I wouldn't expect it to work like that- I would have thought you'd lose all your ardenaline anyway, like you would energy with a spell (it's different, but similar enough to make a point). --Shadowcrest 03:23, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I changed the note to make it clearer, although we should probably test it to me sure. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's not an easy one to test :( --Shadowcrest 03:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::Not really. Just have an ele nuke a practice dummy and use Final Thrust when it's at low health. A foe dying mid-activation is more common than you'd think. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:38, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, that wasn't difficult. It's true, if the skill is canceled due to a foe dying, you don't lose the adrenaline. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::But you'll still lose the adrenaline gained for Final Thrust, right? At least that's what I have experienced... J Striker 06:00, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::You lose the adrenaline for Final Thrust just like any other adrenaline based attack. The rest of your skills will remain unaffected. --Macros 06:08, 14 July 2008 (UTC)